Cursed Kisses
by NothingWrongWithImperfection
Summary: Bella gets cursed as a child or to be exact her kisses do. Bella wants revenge for Edward bulling her and others in highschool so she comes up with a plan.Kidnap Edward and give him a series of kisses.Each kiss does something different but what?
1. The plan

**Words cannot describe or justify my pure abandonment of this fic, I said I was going to change it and complete it and it never happened. The thing is, University happened for me and its been crazy. **

**RUHPUNZELLE reviewed today and reminded me about this fic, I am ashamed to say that I kept saying to myself that I would do it later.. and well later never came. **

**Later has now become too late and after that review I knew I had to do it without any excuses today.**

**So here is the updated and re-written first chapter of Cursed kisses. **

**I am so very sorry that I forgot about this fic but Real life happens sometimes and theres nothing we can do about it. Writers Block also occurs, its just what happens but now... There is no excuse. **

**Enjoy. **

**Nothing that is recognisable belongs to me. It all belongs to Stephanie. The only thing I own is the plot... and idea. **

**Thanks for sticking with me so long. **

* * *

**Chapter**** One****.**

**Bpov**

It's been ten years since I saw him, ten years since I made a vow to never think of him again.

Ten long years.

But as I watch him on the screen I know that life didn't deal him the best hand.

I used to believe that everyone was the same but now I know the truth.

No two people are the same.

Edward Cullen was the bully.

I, Isabella swan was the victim.

And that's how it was, that was the norm in high school.

Isabella Swan, the girl with glasses and the oversized blue jumper.

The target.

Flashback.

_I thought walking through the halls with my head down seemed like a good idea and that you're not be noticed if you did it. I could not have been more wrong._

_My jeans dragged along the floor and my shoes squeaked due to the rain outside, a perk of living in a town where it rains almost every day of the year._

_I was wearing my favourite oversized blue jumper that came to my knees and offered me a blanket of protection. My big brown eyes were framed with oversized horrible glasses and my thick brown hair was secured with a black head band._

_Boring and average._

_It is why Edward chose me to bully._

_All six foot of him decided it was me that had made his life a misery, but the thing was, I had never even spoken to the green eyed fucker before in my life. Yes I had the mouth of a sailor. Something I had picked up from my father. All I wanted to do was rip that bronze hair from his scalp and shove it down his throat but then it would make everything even worse for me._

_I was minding my own business and walking next to the lockers I should have known that wouldn't have stopped Edward Cullen from bumping into me and then making my books fall all over the floor and my glasses along with them._

"O_h looks its swan, dress in the dark this morning?" he sneered at me. I kept my eyes down and picked up my books._

"_What do you weigh now 250 pounds? How's the sight with these glasses?" I looked at him through weak eyes and saw he was holding the glasses at a weird angle as If to inspect them. _

_I sighed._

"Have_ fun swan" he dropped the glasses and luckily they did not break. _

_Thank heavens._

_The next time I looked up he was pushing a boy into a locker. How I hated him._

End of flashback.

I could say that he was horrible person who deserved everything he got but I would be lying to myself and ultimately, I would be lying to you.

...

One night changed my whole outlook on people and chances. It changed my outlook on karma and ultimately on the depressed looking man that was sitting in that tiny bar.

He had the same hair and same features yet they were sharper and more defined.

The same man I fell in love with.

The same man who despised me with every fibre of his being.

I checked the screen and knew his next move.

Tie would come off first.

The buttons on his shirt would loosen and then when he could finally breathe, his hand would go to the glass or bottle of beer and he would bring it too his lips and swallow.

Every drop.

Until he no longer felt anything, until he could take a girl home without being able to recall her name.

I felt stupid for still loving this depressed man, I felt stupid for not trying harder to break the curse set upon me by that witch.

I felt stupid for believing love could exist for someone like me, someone who was cursed.

Flashback

_I come across a small house in the wood which was not too far from the beach my mother was lying on. The door opened and out came a small woman. Her face was pale and she was holding a book._

_"Little children should not be running around the woods by themselves. And should not be coming onto other people's property." her voice was like ice. _

_Cold and mean._

_Only then did I realize I was in trouble. But I could not take my eyes off the woman. I felt frozen to the spot._

_"For not doing as your told you shall be cursed, until you are to find your soul mate your lips and kisses shall be cursed. You will be able to give out four types of kisses. The first will put your victim to sleep, the second shall bring them pain, the third pleasure and the forth is the most important." her eyes were glazed._

"_The forth will either make them forget or fall in love. When the forth kiss is given and they are your soul mate the curse shall be broken." a flash of light fell from the sky upon me and I knew I was in trouble. The witch smiled._

_"Goodbye dear" she whispered and then I was back on the beach with my mother._

End of flashback.

I sighed at my own stupidity, if only I had not been a curious child and had not wanted to explore. I would not have been cursed.

That's the thing about the past, you can't change it.

I tapped my pen to my chin and pondered the look of his room; it seemed to be in order. I found myself in the music room next stroking the sleek black grand piano; I was secretly hoping he would play for me.

After I got my revenge and after he accepted that I wanted to help him.

I found Jasper in the control room clicking buttons that moved the security cameras all around my manor house.

You see, My Grandmother swan had died a few years back and apparently left me blue bell manor in her will. When taking the first ride out here I found it to be in the middle of nowhere so I hoped back into the car and went straight to a bar to find out some things about the city that was close by.

That was when I first saw him; he looked pitiful with his wrinkled work clothes and the bags under his eyes.

My heart constricted at the sight of the man I loved.

So I used the money that Grandma Swan left me to plan this little kidnapping of sorts. First I had to sweetly gain the managers trust in order to install a camera in his pub, which turned out quite well. The next job was to find out everything about him and that is where Emmett and Jasper come in to the story.

I needed two males to complete this task for me; one had to be built like a house and able to get information quickly. The second had to be as quick as a whip and be a whiz kid on all technology.

I found Emmett and Jasper working for security in the city and I offered them a once in a life time deal and luckily they took it.

Along with Emmett and Jasper came two beautiful women. Rosalie, Emmett's wife is a fierce warrior princess. That is the only way to describe her, perfect but deadly. Alice, Jaspers wife is a pixie, perfectly able to balance on her tiny frame.

Of course they helped with the finer points of my plan, the decorating and clothing.

I fell down during move in day and had to find someone quickly, the next thing I know Rosalie was on the phone and I was being moved to the sofa that had been placed in the living room.

Carlisle showed up and fixed my stitches, I asked him if he was a doctor and he told me he used to be. I hired him there and then.

On a whim.

He moved in with his wife Esme, who turned into our mother figure.

It turned out to be one of the best decisions I had made because I fell down a lot, I cut myself a lot too.

It was good to have an ex doctor around the house.

…

I barely slept the week before the take and it annoyed everyone. On those nights I could be found looking out of the window just thinking about my old boyfriends who now thanks to my curse had found true love and were probably living their happy lives.

I started to believe that that might not be possible for me.

But I had a plan.

It was good and hopefully sound- proof.

I stroked the screen and whispered in the mic to Jasper and Emmett.

"It's time"

I was going to kidnap Edward Cullen and give him a series of kisses, even if it meant losing him forever.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE REPLACED SOON. **

XXXX


	2. The Famous Bella Swan!

**Second re-written chapter :) **

**I shall be putting a memo at the top of the chapter if it has been re-written. Just so you don't get confused. **

**Loves xx**

* * *

**Epov**

I hate Mondays with a passion and Tuesdays just seem to drag.

Wednesdays are always horrible and Thursdays well, don't even go there.

Friday.

Ah, the joy Friday brings when you have had a tough week. The bars are full of life and everyone is taking a well-deserved break which usually ends up in being drunk. They then have the whole weekend to nurse the monster hangover and get tested if they wake up with a random stranger.

Luckily that had never happened to me.

Yet.

I thought my life would be the best after I finished university and gained a job in the media world. I was an advertising director for a company.

Yes I made it big.

NOT!

I wanted it all, the big house, the fast cars, the women hanging from my shoulders at every moment. I wanted the life. The American dream as most people would call it.

So why did I find myself in a bar on a Friday night drinking my weight in vodka and beer.

A dangerous game to play on a Friday night alone, but I needed to let go and feel numb.

I needed those two days to nurse the hangover.

I needed the buzz.

Didn't my life turn out swell?

...

I was still wearing my blue suit I wore to work. Plain and boring but it seemed to work. Due to the day I had been pulling my hair so now it looked like a haystack, pointing in a million different directions. I had a five o'clock shadow which I could feel starting to come through as I rubbed the side of my face out of annoyance and well let's face it complete and utter boredom.

My tie hung loosely from my neck and the top buttons were undone of my crisp white shirt. I could not be bothered to even attempt to remove the tie. I simply shot from work into the bar and ordered a beer.

I was not an alcoholic, I was not addicted, No never addicted.

I was just _unhappy_.

The bar was full of people sucking on each other's faces and men eyeing up women.

A couple were kissing next to me; well at least someone is getting their dick wet tonight. I snorted.

I knew in a matter of hours I would be in a cab going back to my place and I would just barely enter the room before I would be flat on the sofa passed out. How did I know this? I was told by my good friend James. James always made sure I was in the apartment before making his way over to my built in bar, drinking my best booze and leaving.

Yeah the fucker did that all the time.

But still I never learned.

How many had I had now ?

Two?

Four?

sixteen ?

What time is it?

Oh well the buzz is there. Looking down at my glass noticing that it was now in fact empty I sighed. I was about to call the bartender over when a hand came on my shoulder.

"Mind if I join ya?" a deep voice sounded from the shoulder. I turned to see the biggest fucker I had ever seen before in my life. His muscles were the size of my thighs. Like I'm going to say "No fuck off" to someone who could break me in half with his pinkie finger.

"Sure" I slurred.

"Rough day?" he said pointing to the empty bottles and glasses surrounding me.

"Yes" I hiccupped. Oh well done.

"Well then times a wasting let's get you another" he boomed.

Before I knew it there was a drink in front of me that a blonde haired man had brought over. Hmm I sniffed the drink before tasting it.

What? You could never be to certain.

But it was all for nothing as he smirked. I felt my lips start to go numb and then the rest of my body began to slump. That was a drugged drink.

"I'll escort him home" the voice sounded far away.

But yet familiar.

"Get him in the van" I felt something being placed over my eyes and my hands being tied behind my back.

I tried to yell for help but they put a cloth in my mouth and all ability to speak and shout was lost.

FUCKING PERFECT!

...

I had no idea how long we had been driving but the road now felt uneven and there were many twists and turns.

The car stopped suddenly and I was dragged from the back seat. The drugs were wearing off now and more sound was entering my eardrums.

Birds and rustling. What the hell?

I heard a door unlock and then I felt heat.

I was inside a building I knew that much.

The blindfold was taken from my eyes, I opened them to a dimly lit hall and it was fucking huge. The grand staircase was situated in the middle and broke apart at the top before leading onto two separate hallways.

Oh great they were fucking rich!

Breathe Edward.

"Where the fuck am I?" I shouted.

"Dude calm the hell down. All will be explained." the big guy laughed and pushed my shoulder. Knowing I had so much to drink I stumbled slightly.

"Explain it then" I spat.

"Such a filthy mouth" a musical voice sounded the room. I had heard that voice before.

I noticed a women standing at the top of the stairs, brown hair and big brown eyes were her dominant features.

A woman? Oh this is rich.

I laughed as she descended the stairs. Her blue gown flowing behind her, making her look more elegant and beautiful.

"He's kind of drunk" the blonde laughed.

"He's always been one for the drink" she was in front of my face now. Who the fuck did she think she was.

"You don't know shit about me" I sneered

"Oh but I do. Your name is Edward Cullen. You went to forks high school and you were the biggest bully there." as soon as her hand touched my skin I knew.

Her eyes were deep and they had haunted my dreams for the last few weeks.

"Isabella swan" I chocked.

"So you do remember me, oh how marvellous" she clapped.

"Girl's is his room ready?" they nodded.

"Sleep, pain or leave him as is?" She suddenly smirked.

"Bella if I may be so bold as to offer my knowledge" another male who I had not seen enter the room spoke; he was much older than the other two. He had gelled back blonde hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a grey suit and had his arm around a small women.

"Please Carlisle share your wisdom" she responded.

"If you give him pain he won't feel it as much as he is intoxicated, which may be better as it will show him the weakened effect, but I do recommend sleep after said pain" he smiled at me, great so he was some sort of doctor or just a smart man.

"Edward remember all those years ago, when I was the butt of all your jokes, well what goes around comes around. This will be stronger if you disobey me. It is impossible to run away from here. Trust me the pain you will feel now will be nothing compared to what you will feel if you piss me off understand?"

What?

…

My shoulders were in a vice grip and my legs were closed together. I was at her mercy, how fucking lovely.

I tried to act strong.

Who the fuck was I kidding; I was kidnapped by Isabella fucking swan.

As she brought her face closer I tried to move, she pouted and kept moving forward. Grabbing the back of my hair and pulling my face closer I stopped breathing.

"Silly boy" she whispered.

She's going to kiss me.

I felt her warm lips slightly parted and light on mine

"Fuck" I screamed as pain shot through my bones, my head felt as though it had suffered a week long drunken binge.

I felt my bones shake.

My knees gave out and I slumped forward.

"Bella bring him out now" a stern voice came to my rescue.

"Very well" I whimpered as lips were pressed on mine again and the pain was gone.

What the hell was that?

"It gets worse Edward remember you are drunk and drugged" she whispered.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Because I chose you" she breathed against my neck. I was drained of energy and I ached all over. I did not even know how to work out that sentence.

"Sweet dreams Edward" her brown eyes were intense upon mine as she closed hers and placed the lightest of kisses upon my lips.

I tensed ready for pain but it did not come, instead a wave of lethargic energy consumed every one of my cells, I felt something unexpected.

A tear dropped on my cheek.

I tried to see if she was really crying but it was useless.

My head swayed from side to side.

And then I was dreaming.

* * *

**So, There's the new re-written chapter :) **


	3. The Symbol

**The third re-written Chapter :)**

**Stephanie owns the characters :)**

**xxxx**

* * *

**EPOV.**

I woke with a scream.

There was a soft pillow under my head and I was in what I would assume a cloud to feel like.

Nothing made sense.

I turned over looking for the person I had used last night to forget all my worries.

Instead I found a bedside table, a lamp and a bottle of water. I rubbed my eyes glad to rid the sleep that had formed on my eyelids sealing them shut for a small amount of time.

The room consisted of red walls and black furniture. Black designs were highlighting random spaces on the walls. It was designed well and I will give thumbs up to whoever owned it. They knew colour and had an eye for design but the room seemed masculine and I seriously hoped I had not... well.

There is no way in this world I could ever do that, I'm afraid I like women. Looking around I noticed the windows.

Why would a random woman have bars on her windows? And why did it look like they would seriously hurt me if I were to touch them.

"Sleeping beauty finally wakes and I didn't even have to kiss you this time" and just like that it hit me.

The bar

The van

The kisses

Bella Swan had kidnapped me by drugging a drink. How cliché.

I will admit that she is a smart woman. However she is still such a crazy bitch.

"You're fucked up swan." I spat sitting up.

"And you are crossing the line Edward. I warned you!" she was out of the rocking chair in the corner faster than my eyes could follow.

She was now perched on the end of the bed.

This time I really saw Bella swan. Her glasses were gone; she had lost an amazing amount of weight and no longer wore clothes that drowned her. Her hair was thicker and fell in soft waves down her back.

She was beautiful.

But what really caught my attention was the fact the even though her cleavage was in my eye line. I saw her necklace.

It was a small mouth pouting as to kiss. It was covered in clusters of rubies and had a single diamond on the outer right hand corner.

"It's a symbol Edward" she obviously noticed that my eyes were trained onto the rise and fall of her chest.

Well, I was looking at her necklace which was moving due to the rise and fall of her chest.

"I don't understand" I sat up on the bed and propped myself against the pillows and headboard.

"You will in time" she sighed. She was exactly the same but different.

Great now you are not making any sense!

"When can I leave?" I groaned. I knew she could not hurt me as long as she stayed a safe distance from me.

"When I have given you everything I have to give you, when the times comes Edward you will be offered a choice. One which no one can answer for no one else knows what you see, even I don't know how it works all I know is that I can't face it again so I hope this will be the last person I need to give this choice too." she sighed.

"What do you mean... again?" why do you care Edward she kidnapped you !

"Is that why you were crying?" I whispered.

"Yes and let's just say something happened when I was a child and now your here because of it" she smiled softly.

"But why me? I have never done anything to you" I looked her dead in the eye, her eyes flashed with anger.

CRAP!

She rose effortlessly and moved to the door, her hips swaying back and forth as she reached the handle and pulled. The huge cherry wood door swung open.

Just when I thought I would be left alone she turned with the face of a demon. Pure hatred was written all over her features.

"I think a little alone time with your thoughts seem in order Edward, maybe it might jog your memory of how you did something to me" there was a frown this time.

"Two words Edward … High school" with that she slammed the door, a key was twisted and I was alone.

High school? But that was years ago.

I never did anything to Swan in high school except ,oh dear.

_Flashback._

_"Oh looks it's the pig, eat any more swan and we will have to cut you from your desk and chair in school." I saw her jaw clench. I loved my new favourite game._

_"Leave me alone" her voice was a whisper._

"_I'd rather not swan your much more fun to torment" smirking. She was wearing that horrid blue jumper again. How I wanted to burn that thing._

_"oink oink" I was in her face, I knew this would make her crack, scream and run. What she always did._

_She surprised me._

_ I knew another way to effect swan and this was my biggest achievement yet._

_I, Edward Cullen had managed to make the Geek cry for the first time in 3 years._

_Big tears ran down her face as she shoved past me and ran straight for the exit._

_I laughed._

_End of flashback._

I made swan cry a lot that year, until she left without word to live with her mother. The chief of police Charlie has never acted kindly to me since.

Granted I had changed a lot since then, I no longer found it nice to see a woman cry, I no longer wanted a woman to ever cry but yet I saw it all the time.

My mother Elizabeth cried for weeks when my father Edward señor died of a heart attack.

Never in my life had I ever felt so useless.

I cried to and from that moment on I never wanted to make another person cry. I shook my head as the memories of my mother and father starting playing like a film in my mind.

Guilt consumed me for a short period of time while lying in this four poster bed with black silk sheets.

However remembering the scene triggered more and more, I could use this to my advantage.

I could make Bella remember everything about high school.

I could cripple her again with my words.

I could make her fall in love with me and then fall.

Yes it all seems heartless and mean.

But it's the only way I can think of to get out of being Bella's chosen one.

I sighed.

This was not going to be easy.

I lay back to sleep off the rest of my drug, drink and Bella induced torment.

* * *

**Review if you like the new chapters? **

xxxxx


	4. I tried

**forth chapter re-written. **

**Disclaimer is still the same :)**

**xxx**

* * *

**Bpov.**

I don't know why, but I had cried. I thought that seeing him that way…would make me feel better about all the things he had done to me, but it didn't.

It hurt more.

I felt the tear slip onto his cheek and I knew he would ask me about it, he always noticed everything.

Edward had called me names, abused me and yet I still loved him.

Why do we love things that are bad for us? That we know will destroy everything we live for.

I put on my mask and did what I had to do but that didn't mean the moment I slipped into another room I didn't break down in tears. When all my tears had been removed from my cheeks I finally realised I was crying on the music room floor.

I heard when Emmett carried a sleeping Edward to his room and I heard when he bounded back down the stairs calling for his wife.  
I didn't think it would hit me as hard as it did but then again everything is never as it seems.

I had gathered my strength and made it to Edward's room in time for him to wake up.

I would tell him as much as he needs to know and then I would leave.

Keep to the plan.

I sat in the chair and waited for him to wake.

…

He seemed to be focused more on my chest then the fact that I was speaking. Every few sentences I would look at his face and follow his eye line and every time it would land on the symbolic necklace I had brought myself when I found out about my grandmothers will. I needed to have something to make me stronger, to remind me that I needed to work towards something.

It was a beautiful symbol and it meant so much but I was not sure if Edward would understand it because he did not know the whole truth.

When I told him it was a symbol, he let it go.

Just like that.

Then he had to go and ask when he could leave and of course that was the one subject I wanted to avoid, I wanted to help him not make him feel like a prisoner.

Look around you Bella.

I felt like slapping myself when I realised how this may look to him, he must think I was some sort of crazy witch that was going to spill our blood into a potion and make him fall in love with me.

That wasn't a bad…. No back on track bella.

I stormed from his room the moment he told me he had never harmed me in way, because if I had not left there would have been no Edward for me to help.

So I left him alone with his thoughts.

I walked through the hallways of my manor house and breathed in the scent of home, it was a pleasant scent and it made me feel happier.

I found my way to the control room where Jasper was currently leaning on his hand.

"Go and get some rest" I whispered behind his back.

"Huh" his eyes were hooded and almost closed; I sighed and pushed him in the direction of the door.

"Thanks" he whispered and left the room.

I had placed a camera in Edward's room just as a safety precaution, as soon as he earned my trust it would be taken out and the tapes would be given to him directly. No copies would be made.

I took in his sleeping form and sighed to myself, I knew I was doing the right thing. I need closure and revenge and he needed help and ultimately happiness which I knew would come when I kissed him for the final time.

That kiss, the one I feared the most.

Due to my curse I was destined to roam the earth looking for someone to break it, I would give a man four kisses, one would give him pain, another would put him to sleep, the third would give the man unexplainable pleasure. The fourth would break my heart.

If the man was not the one destined for me he would vanish on the spot and forget about me, he would find himself in the current place his soul mate occupied. They would meet and fall in love no matter what.

Like I said, it would break my heart.

I took in his sleeping face again and sighed.

I knew this one would hurt the most.

This one would break me.

…

_Flashback_

_Another school day is like constant torture to a person like me, especially when dork newton was involved. I could do nothing as he stole my math homework ripped it in front of me and then laughed._

"I_t was rubbish anyway" he laughed._

"Yeah_" I whispered. Knowing full well that it was just that, rubbish. Mike had been picking on me for three years now. Everything that came out of his mouth was bound to have a hint of truth to it else he wouldn't say it. Right? He took after Edward in everything, why not pick on me too._

_I knew he was right._

_I gathered the ripped up pages and made my way to class without even looking back._

"Such_ a waste of fucking space" they shouted behind me. Yes that I was. But then again so was he._

_I carried on down the halls hiding as best I could from the group when I heard it, the soft melody. I wondered if I went down that hall would he come out of nowhere and knock me over. I had not seen him all day could he be lurking somewhere. The sounds of a piano were too beautiful to ignore._

_I stopped outside the music room and peered through the open door wanting to know whose fingers were touching those keys. What I didn't expect to find was Him. Playing the most graceful and beautiful song. He looked content, happy. I nudged my way further in but I tripped on the cable just inside the door which led to the fan. A crash followed me as I fell to the floor. The music stopped. I looked up to find him sitting on the seat looking at me with wide eyes._

"D_on't stop. It was beautiful." I got up and was about to leave when.._

"S_hut the door on the way out twit" he yelled. No longer the look of happiness._

_No matter what I did he would always be like that._

_End of flashback._

I shook my head when the door opened and closed behind me. I turned to see Alice with some files in her hands.

I knew what they were.

I took the new laptop from the box and carried it and the files down to Edward's room.

He was currently looking out of the window when I entered the room; he was still wearing the crumpled suit.

"Hi, there are clothes in the closet for you" I put the files on the bed and perched on the end.

He nodded and went back to looking out the window.

"Look, I know you don't want to be here and I know that taking you was wrong but I had to do something. … I had to…. In order for me to help you I need you to continue your work for your company, they have sent your work files and I have a laptop that you can use" I pushed the files closer to him on the bed and then placed the laptop by the side.

"You do realise I could get in contact with the police right" he smirked.

"Everything is monitored I will know before you even write the email or whatever." I smirked back.

"So you want revenge for bullying you in school?" he chuckled.

"That's not everything I want" his head was quick to snap in my direction.

"What else?" he sneered.

"To help you" I looked down at my hands and tried to focus my attention on controlling my anger.

"I don't need your help, look at you. You're just some pathetic, worthless bitch who is still hung up on something that happened ten fucking years ago. Get over it." He sneered yet again.

"I'm not the one drinking myself stupid because their life is pathetic" I shouted back.

He stalked closer to me.

"You are a waste of valuable air, oink oink" he said slowly.

My anger got the best of me.

I grabbed his face and pulled it down to mine, planting the mother of all pain kisses on his lips.

He went down like a ton of brinks, screaming and clawing at his skin.

I let out my tears of anger and tried to leave.

I tried… I did.

But when you love someone you can't leave them.

He was sobbing on the floor when I put my lips back to his and withdrew all the pain.

"Don't upset again" I warned.

I took one final look at him and left.

….

The following hours were spent crying in my room and refusing to see anyone.

I finally gathered the courage and went to start the lasagne for tonight's dinner, it was Emmett's favourite and I needed comfort so I gathered all the ingredients and set to work.

I was just putting the two lasagnes in the oven when I heard footsteps on the kitchen floor, I hesitantly span around thinking I would see one of my friends but instead he stood there.

Looking at me.

"I hate you" he said simply.

I nodded, set the timer and began to clean up the kitchen.

He left without another word.

* * *

**Review and let me know if this one is better :) **


	5. Explaination

**Chapter number 5 :) Re-written and changed. **

**Review if you like it better?**

* * *

**Epov**

As soon as I left her in the kitchen I went back to my room and jumped in the large shower that was adjoining to my bedroom, the red colour scheme ran through bedroom and flowed effortlessly into the bathroom.

I stripped out of my suit I had been wearing for two days and roughly grabbed the bottle of shower gel and the cloth that lay folded next to it; I applied a generous amount and lathered my body with it sighing when all the grime disappeared.

It felt awkward to have an erection now, but there it was.

Staring at me in the face.

After I relieved myself I made sure I washed off all the evidence and quickly towelled myself dry. I wrapped the towel round my waist and went in search of some clothing. They were right where she said they would be and what made it worse , they were my exact brand and size.

I shivered involuntary from the cold and grabbed the first pair of jeans, boxers and white t-shirt that I came across, once I had fresh clothes on I felt slightly better.

Yet there was one thing still tugging at my brain.

I could not get the image of Bella's pained expression out of my brain, I had my eyes open after she took away all the pain and I saw it.

All the hurt and heart break pouring out of her brown eyes, I went to reach for her but she left.

I regained my senses and remembered she was the one who had kidnapped me and hurt me not the other way around.

…

After sitting in my room for hours I finally decided to look for her, just to see what she was doing.

I may have also wanted to see if the painful look had left her beautiful face.

I made my way through the silent house taking in my surroundings, it was a pleasant house and I could imagine myself living there permanently. I quickly shook my head to get rid of the silly thought.

I came across a door on my travels that I had not seen before, my curiosity got the best of me so I pushed it open just a fraction and groaned at the sight in front of me.

In front of me sat a black grand piano. I had not played on something so beautiful in many years and my fingers were itching to touch the ivory keys just hear the beautiful sounds.

I took a dive.

I crept up to the piano and ran my hand along the shiny surface, I pulled up the key cover and sat down on the plush piano seat.

"She brought It for you" a soft bell like voice scared the shit of out me.

"Sorry" she said immediately after and came out of her hiding place.

"I'm Alice" she was a small creature with black hair sticking in all directions, her dainty hand was currently stuck out in front of her waiting for my acceptance to shake it.

I shook it.

"What do you mean brought it for me" I sat back down on the seat and traced the keys.

"She knew how much you loved music back in school and I think she knew you would need an outlet for some of your emotions. She may have said something about wanting to hear you play again but that could have been my brain mishearing her" she smirked to herself.

I sighed softly and looked out the window.

I could not help but gasp at the sight in front of me, Bella was currently standing on a balcony. Her dress was blowing around her in the wind.

But she was crying into her hands.

"She feels terrible for giving you so much pain, she never meant to use the full force but she couldn't help it" Alice whispered from my side.

I had somehow crossed the room without even noticing.

"What happened to her Alice" I felt like I needed to know something.

"She met a witch when she was younger, I know not possible right? They don't exist… blah blah… Anyway, she met one when she was a small child and because the witch thought she was doing something wrong she cursed her. Bella is to spend her life trying to find the man to break the curse.

However there are complications. You see when Bella meets a man and dates him she must give him four types of kisses, the first will give pain. She normally only uses this is its weakest setting and then uses the second straight after, the second is sleep. It puts the male to sleep for at least an hour depending on the level she uses. The third one is the nicest, it is pure pleasure. One kiss and you will feel like you have had a million orgasms. The fourth one is the hardest. The fourth kiss is the deal decider. Bella uses the fourth kiss to see if the man is her soul mate. If not the man will vanish and reappear wherever his soul mate is in the world, he will not remember Bella and he will instantly fall for his soul mate no matter what he felt for Bella. Bella has tried this with over ten men and she has had her heart broken at least twice that number. "She finished and I was overcome with grief and pity.

"Why can't she just give me the four kisses now and be done with me?" I asked softly.

"She cannot just give you the forth kiss, the timing has to be right." She explained simply.

We both jumped when the door opened and there stood Bella with slightly red eyes.

"Edward, Alice dinner is ready" she turned back around and slowly walked down the hall.

….

Dinner was beautiful, it was better than any lasagne I had ever had.

I sighed contently and watched as Emmett scarfed down a whole dish full to himself whereas Bella only had the smallest of bowls. Bella cleared the table and then tapped me on the shoulder.

"Can I show you something" she whispered.

I nodded and followed her to my room.

She seemed nervous and just like that my palms started to sweat.

She stopped in front of my bed and motioned for me to sit down, I did.

_The third one is the nicest, it is pure pleasure. One kiss and you will feel like you have had a million orgasms._

My eyes widened when her lips touched mine and then I felt it…

The purest pleasure cursing through my veins, it was never ending. Wave after wave crashed down on me.

I was vaguely aware of the door being opened and then closing again.

But I knew I was alone.

* * *

Review and let me know if you like it.


	6. Drunken thoughts

**Here's re-written chapter six :) **

Let me know what you think.

* * *

**Epov**

I slept for a long time after that kiss, a really long time.

For the first time in my life I was satisfied, I didn't feel any tension in any part of my body and my mind was finally clear.

Orgasms need to feel like that!

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and was pleasantly surprised to see that I did not need to clean up any… issues.

I grabbed a hoodie from the closet and noticed that it was already pitch black outside so I had no idea what time it was.

I made my way to the door and prayed that it was open, luckily it was.

So I continued my path down the hallway to the first staircase, my legs felt a little bit like jelly so I used the banister to support myself.

I was thirsty and slightly hungry, so I found my way to the kitchen hoping that I would not run into anyone that would ask me any questions about what happened.

I found no one.

I went to the fridge and poked around before pulling back with a plate of the left over dinner and an ice cold bottle of water.

I heated the dinner in the microwave and sat down at the island.

The lasagne didn't taste as good as it had the first time but it was still more marvellous than any I had ever tasted. I must have been too focussed on the food because I did not hear the sound of footsteps making their way into the kitchen.

A leggy blonde came into view and I suddenly wondered if they were more people around the house just waiting to pop out and say boo.

She was just wearing a large man's shirt and her hair was slightly messed up.

"I'm taken before you start anything" she said coldly, probably noticing the way I was looking at her.

"That's what they all say" I said smugly.

"Do you want me to slap you, or would you like me to get the big guy to do it for me" she laughed lightly.

"Boyfriend?" I asked.

She showed her left hand and of course a ring was on her marriage finger.

"Husband" she said dreamily.

She fixed the two cups of tea and then went to leave.

I got a nice view before..

"Stop staring at my married ass" she said sternly. I quickly looked back down at my plate.

I heard her laughing all the way to their room.

Alice came in next and gave me a soft tap on the back as if to say ` hang in there'. She fixed a sandwich and left again.

I finished with the plate and washed it before placing it in the dishwasher. I was only half finished with my bottle of water so I saved it for later and was about to walk out of the room when she came stumbling into view.

She blushed when she looked at me and then swayed a little; she pushed past me and went for the cupboard under the microwave. She pulled out a little bar of chocolate and sat down on the floor.

That was odd.

She ate the chocolate in two bites, thinking that I had left she put the wrapper in the bin and then turned back around. Her eyes going wide when she noticed I was watching her.

"I know, fatty right" she stormed past me, I caught her arm.

"I only said that to get a rise out of you, you are not fat" I said sternly.

"Ten years of negative thoughts are not going to change just because the person who started them said something positive" she pulled her arm from my grip and left the room.

That explained the small meal at dinner and the swaying and then the chocolate bar.

She had blamed me for her eating habits, she had said that she had been thinking this way for ten years…. Does that mean that she took everything I said to heart and changed everything about her?

I ran through the list in my head.

I called her fat and now she was skinny and barely eating.

I called her four eyes and knocked her glasses of repeatedly and now she no longer wears glasses.

I called her ugly but now she was beautiful.

That one hit me the hardest because I knew why I had picked her out of everyone else, because she was strong enough to take it.

Guilt and sorrow hit me again when I realised how wrong I had been, she was strong enough then but she was not strong enough now.

No one could have gone through that amount of negative thoughts and pain without something happening to their own outlook of themselves.

I need a drink.

I went searching of course, through the hallways and in all the rooms. I almost gave up until I came to a room along one of the hallways it was dark but the moonlight glinted of one of the bottles in the cabinet. I took long strides towards the bottle and hoped that the cabinet was unlocked.

The door swung open easily and my hand reached in and took a least three bottles of strong liquor.

I sat alone in the dark drinking by the gulp just thinking about how much I had affected swan and if there was any way to change it.

…..

I was pleasantly buzzing now, I was trying to quietly make it too my room but I got side tracked along the way and somehow found myself in Bella's room.

She was curled up in the middle of a large double bed with a while canopy floating around the top of the bed and falling softly down the sides.

The room was large and very open and the doors led to the balcony that I had seen Bella on earlier; the little lamp cast shadows all around the room. The curtain was slightly open so it let in a streak of moonlight which flowed effortlessly across the floor and lit up one side of Bella's face.

She looked so peaceful and beautiful lying there without a care in the world.

Maybe it was my drunken thoughts or maybe it was hidden desire but for some reason I climbed into the other side of her bed and pulled her too me, I kissed the top of her head and fell asleep.

I awoke to a scream.

* * *

**He's in trouble, someone gonna come and burst his bubble. **

xxx


	7. Confusing realisations

**Oh look, I have another re-written chapter for you :) **

**Edward may be a little confusing just stick with him. **

* * *

**Epov**

I groaned as the scream pierced through my already pounding head. It was loud, high pitched and very annoying.

My eyes snapped open to find Bella pacing around the room with a dressing gown wrapped tightly around her.

She was muttering to herself while burning a hole into the carpet.

She must have heard my groan because her eyes shot around to mine and let me tell you, if looks could kill I would be dead.

"What the hell do you think you are doing in my bed" she yelled at me. I groaned when my ears protested against the loud noise. I tried to think back to how I got here and why I thought it was alright to come and climb into her bed in the middle of the night, but I came up short.

I honestly had no idea.

"I don't actually know" I explained looking around the room.

She came closer to me and sniffed the air around me.

I was confused for a second before….

"You've been drinking!" she screamed and ran to the door. Her gown coming open enough so I could see her white night gown underneath and her collar bones.

"Emmett" she yelled down the hallway. I cringed at the authority in her voice.

It felt like a whole hour had passed until he made to the door breathing heavily.

"I told you too lock up all the alcohol" she told him shaking her little fist.

"I did" he shifted his eyes to the side.

Liar.

"Then how is it Edward managed to find the alcohol I asked you to lock, get drunk and then find his way into my bed" her voice went up a few octaves throughout her question.

He looked at me and then at her red face and burst out laughing.

"It is not funny Emmett" she stomped her foot but he continued to laugh.

I didn't feel awkward at all by the scene. I actually felt very annoyed that Emmett was in fact in the room with us.

I wanted Bella back in the bed with me.

I shook my head at the thought and then dove back under the covers to try and shut out the pair of arguing children.

It didn't do much good because Bella ripped the covers from my head and shouted that I get out of her room.

I shakily got to my feet, stumbled to my room and then collapsed on to my cold sheets.

I pouted towards the door when I realised I wanted to be back in Bella's bed.

…

I slept for another few hours, trying to rid myself of the hangover that had set up shop in my brain. The headache was always the worst of the symptoms because I never did get sick anymore.

I knew I had to get out of bed sometime today and face the music, I hate to admit it but I was scared of Bella right now.

The way her face glowed when she was telling off Emmett made me sure I never wanted to piss her off.

I threw a fresh towel over my shoulder and made my way to the bathroom.

I had only just stepped in the shower when my pal decided to wake up again; I closed my eyes and began to think of a little fantasy.

_The blonde chick from yesterday was laid out before me; squirming and waiting for my touch. I crawled above her and sank into her heat hearing a moan of satisfaction, I looked down but instead of the blonde being below me it was a woman with brown hair and the deepest brown eyes I had ever seen, she was clawing at my back to get me to go faster, shouting that I take her. _

_Harder_

_Deeper_

I almost fell to the floor with the strength of my release, I was slightly confused when I opened my eyes and realised that I had been thinking about having sex with Bella. I wonder if she is really like that….

My legs shook with this new found information; I shook my head and washed myself, slightly embarrassed that I had that reaction to my kidnapper.

But she wasn't just my kidnapper; she was someone who had been hurt by me in the past, someone who had not yet healed.

She needed this revenge to make her better, to give her closure.

I thought about the way she used to look in high- School, she wasn't unattractive, she was just Bella.

My target.

I never fully understood why she left to live with her mother; I never understood why she stopped trying to be strong, I did now.

Now I knew why she cried that day in the cafeteria, I knew why she accepted it when mike ripped up her homework and why she just nodded when I told her I hated her.

She doesn't like herself.

She has no hope.

I towelled myself dry and took a long hard look in the mirror. I was not that person anymore, I was not the bully.

I would not make her feel that way any longer, I would make her see that she was worth something. I wanted to smack myself silly when I remembered what I had said to her just before she lost control and gave me that pain kiss. I wanted her to hurt me so I could take away some of her pain.

I realised something while standing in front of that mirror.

She kidnapped me for a reason, not just for me but her too.

And by god I was going to fix this.

I was going to fix the person I broke when I was broken myself.

…

I found her playing the piano, it was a beautiful melody. She sat with her back to me, her fingers grazing the keys gently. Her hair fell in soft waves behind her back and her dress was a light cream colour making her look angelic.

She stopped the moment I entered the room and folded her hands in her lap.

"We need to talk" I said simply. She nodded so I walked forward and sat next to her on the bench.

"I'm sorry I invaded your space last night, I must have had too much to drink and found my way to your room. I have decided that I will not fight you anymore; I would like to get to know you Bella. I also want to apologise for the things I said to you earlier. You are not a waste of space…" I trailed off slightly from embarrassment.

I knew she wasn't listening anyway.

"Thank you, Look the only reason I took you was because I wanted to stop you from drinking yourself into a coma. I could say that I wanted to see you like that, miserable, for all the times you made me cry… but I can't." she started to tear up so I hesitantly placed my hand over hers.

"I would like to start over, make up for what I did to you" she seemed to think about this for a while before she nodded and then squeezed my hand gently.

I knew then that I could do this, I could fix everything.

I smiled at her, placed my hands on the keys…

And played, for her.

* * *

**Alright, now Edward may be a little confusing at this moment in time, saying he wants to hurt her one minute but too help her the next this is because he has no idea of his feelings for her. **

**He only knows that he feels like crap for hurting her and making her the way she is now. **

**Understand? **

**Let me know if it doesn't make any sense :)**

**xxx **


	8. Blue Bell Manor

**Hey.**

**Sorry I haven't updated over the last few days, life decided to throw lemons at me but I'm here now :)**

**I have also decided that I should be able to update one chapter everyday until this is finished. I am unsure of how many chapters I shall make it now, as it is a re-write but once I know I shall post it in one of my Ans.**

**REVIEW ! 3 **

* * *

**EPOV**

The music flowed through me like it never left, almost as if the last two unplaying years never happened.

The melody started sweet but then turned darker as the music progressed. Bella stayed beside me drinking in the notes I played as if they were a lifeline.

I was happy to play for her.

I played until my fingers grew stiff, I stopped then and could not help but see the sadness make its way across Bella's face.

"Are you hungry?" Bella asked lightly.

"Starving" I answered honestly.

We made our way to the kitchen, she went straight to the fridge and began to pull out ingredients, and I could see bacon, brie and cranberries.

She put two long French sticks into the oven and then began to fry the bacon, I watched silently throughout the process.

I really looked at her now.

She was pale and had a heart shaped face that was framed with her full brown hair, I so desperately wanted to run my fingers through it just to see if it was as soft as it looked.

Her lips were slightly pouted as she concentrated on the bacon, I scanned down her body and saw she had curves but due to her weight they were not as enhanced.

She looked beautiful.

When the French sticks were done she sliced them open and spread each side with butter, she then placed the bacon in the bread and put the cut up pieces of brie over it, and placing it back in the oven she turned and smiled at my obvious staring.

"Cranberry?" she blushed.

"Huh" I wanted to smack myself silly.

"Would you like cranberry on your sandwich?" She pointed to the cranberry as if I didn't have any idea what she was talking about.

"Oh, yes please" I ducked my head down and made sure to keep my attention on her again so that I didn't miss anything she said.

She pulled the sandwiches out of the oven and spooned cranberry over the melted cheese. It looked delicious. My mouth started watering when she came and handed over my plate. It did not escape me that she had given me half of hers too.

I brought the new concoction to my mouth and instantly moaned when my taste buds exploded due to the flavours.

"Good huh" she smiled at my reaction.

"Where did you learn this?" I took another bite quickly, I wanted to savour it but I knew that would not happen.

"One of my mum's friends taught me" she shrugged and then eyed the other half of her sandwich which was currently on my plate. I heard her stomach rumble which put me on edge; she was depriving herself of food her body obviously wanted.

"Can I ask you to do something" I hesitated with my request.

She nodded.

I pushed the remainder of the sandwich over to her and hoped she would catch on.

"Will you please eat that?" I smiled in reassurance.

"I don't…" I stopped her before she said anything else.

"Bella, I want to help you. It was wrong of me to ever say those things to you. This is one the things I want to help you with" I pushed the plate a little closer.

"I don't need help with my eating habits" she swallowed hard and shook her head.

"Humour me?" I asked politely.

She took a long time before she nodded.

"Alright" she took the last half of the sandwich and closed her eyes as she took the first bite.

She took a few deep breathes in between bites and finally after a long wait she pushed the plate away.

It had the smallest of bites left but she had done it.

I took the left over part and plopped it into my mouth savouring the taste. She seemed shocked for a minute before I broke into a grin.

"See, that wasn't so bad." I winked at her and her cheeks instantly turned a deep red.

"I suppose not" she breathed.

"Now fair maiden, show me where you entertain yourself" she blushed again at my obvious double meaning.

"I…" I chucked at her struggle.

"I meant a television" she shook her head and jumped straight off the stool and grabbed the plates.

"Right, I knew that" she mumbled and placed the plates in the sink.

She led me out of the kitchen and through the hallways.

"Tell me about the house Bella" I asked when we turned the forth corner, I ran my hands over the stone wall and smiled at the thought of everything it could have seen.

"My grandmother swan left it to me in her will. It's called Blue bell manor because if you travel half a mile through those trees" she pointed out of one of the windows to a thick line of tall trees " you will come across a clearing filled with Blue bells and the most perfect stream around, it's so peaceful there" she sighed and turned again.

"Then you must take me there" I added quickly.

"Maybe" she opened a door to her right and I nearly passed out.

I was having a man moment because mounted on the wall was the biggest television I had ever seen, surrounding it lay games consoles and an expensive looking home cinema system. My mouth was wide open when I took in the pool table and the bar in the corner. There was a darts board on the wall and recliner chairs.

"I brought most of this Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle." She took one of the recliner seats and I sat in the other still gaping at the room.

"Who?" I asked quickly, my head snapping back round to listen to her reply.

"Oh right of course you've only met Alice properly. Right, well you remember the big one who sat next to you in the bar?" I nodded "That's Emmett, he and his wife Rosalie live in the west wing of the manor house. Rosalie is a tall blonde woman" she said quickly.

"I met her yesterday" I laughed.

"You did?" she raised an eyebrow.

"She came in before you did, she made tea and told me to stop staring at her married ass" I mumbled low but she laughed all the same.

"Alright, there's Alice and Jasper. Jasper is the blonde man who gave you the drink in the bar, he's in control of security and a whiz kid on technology." She smiled softly.

"That explains the laptop" she nodded.

"The last couple are Carlisle and Esme, Carlisle is a former doctor and Esme helped decorate the manor before you came" she stretched and then relaxed into the recliner.

"So there's no other people?" I asked seriously.

"Nope, why?" she popped the `p'.

"I was wondering if there were more people that were going to keep popping up randomly" she laughed at my confession.

"No, I have everyone I need here" she smiled.

"I'm glad" she blushed again and then coughed slightly.

Way to make her uncomfortable. Remember you are not on friend terms yet.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" she grabbed the television remote when I nodded and then pointed to the wall where shelves upon shelves of Dvd's lay.

I picked a simple film with sword fighting, giants, princesses and true love. Well that's what it said on the case anyway.

I popped in the Dvd and then sat back in the recliner.

She was automatically drawn into the world that the film created.

I watched her face for the entire film without realising.

I was defiantly confused

* * *

**Please review :) **

**The pace should pick up soon :)**

**XXX **


	9. Future Reference?

******First and foremost I must tell you why I have not updated. **

**I have been hit with a head cold over the last few days which has knocked me off my feet and given me very high sensitivity to light which meant that any time I even looked at a screen I would get a headache, I did try though. I did. **

**:) **

**Disclaimer : We all should know what belongs to who by now right? **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**Bpov**

By the time breakfast came the next day I was famished.

I _needed_ to eat and I needed to eat soon.

I made my way downstairs only to find Edward at the stove, frying Bacon and sausages in a large pan; he had several saucepans on the go as well.

I breathed in heavily and of course he heard me.

"Sit down, it shouldn't be too long now" he turned to me and pointed to the island stool.

"What are you doing?" I asked hesitantly.

"Cooking breakfast?" he asked as though it was not obvious.

"Yes I can see that, but why?" I cocked my head slightly to the side and took in the image before me. I wanted to eat the bacon right out of the pan when I saw how it looked. He looked to be an expert in cooking this type of food because shockingly he began to multitask.

He placed the fried bacon and eggs on a plate, grabbed a saucepan and asked if I wanted some tomatoes or mushrooms. I said no to the mushrooms but made sure to have tomatoes. He finally placed some steaming sausages onto my plate along with some toast.

He smiled at me and then motioned for me to dig in.

Because he asked me too I ate the lot.

Every single morsel of food that was on my plate was now in my stomach; to say I was shocked was an understatement.

"See, you just needed a little help" he said softly and swallowed down everything that was remaining on his plate.

I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

...

After breakfast I went to get ready for the day while he went and did some of his work. When I was dressed I found my way to Alice's room and was not surprised to find the mothers meeting happening. Alice was lounging on her bed while Rose and Esme were giggling like school girls.

"What's so funny?" I asked hesitantly.

"We were talking about men, you know the usual" they all laughed.

"Oh" I sat in my usual spot at the end of Alice's bed leaning against the post. I had made sure that each room had a large four poster bed and a large wardrobe big enough for all the clothes the ladies brought.

And they brought a lot of clothes.

"I need your advice girls" they instantly shut up when I spoke.

"Edward is trying to make amends for what he did to me, he…" I stopped.

"He what Bella, he what" Alice was on her knees now listening intently on what I had to say.

"He cooked me breakfast this morning and he played for me yesterday" I ducked my head when I remembered.

"Bella, I hate to ask but which kiss did you give him before he turned lovely" Rose murmured.

"Pleasure" I whispered knowing the route she was taking.

"I'm not trying to ruin any hope you have, I just want you to be careful Bella. I don't want to see you get hurt" she came and placed her hand on my shoulder and I knew she only meant well.

My good mood instantly dropped but I put on a brave face.

…

Later that day Edward and I were sitting in the entertainment room when he decided to ask me about my curse.

"How many times can you give each type of kiss" he asked squaring his shoulders out.

"The first three as many times as I like and the last one only once" I said quickly hoping we could get of this subject.

"So let's say you really like a man, how many times would you give him each kiss?" I started to feel on edge, like I knew where this conversation was going.

"It depends on the man and our relationship" I tried to avoid answering him fully.

"So say the man was really nice would you give me more pleasure than pain?" he asked breathing deeply.

I knew it.

"Why are you asking this?" I sat up in the recliner quickly.

"For future reference" he said strongly.

"Future reference? You want to know how nice you have to be for you to get more pleasure" I whispered not believing this conversation.

"No...I" he started but I stopped him in his tracks.

"You_ insufferable_ man" with that I ran from the room.

He was calling after me but I ran straight out of the house and into the thick trees heading straight towards my little slice of heaven.

My haven among the trees, somewhere he could not find me.

...

I must have stayed there for hours crying until I felt a strong pair of arms pick me up and curl me against their muscular chest.

I looked up through blurry eyes to see who was carrying me through the wood, who was letting me stain his perfect white t-shirt with my tears.

I felt silly for not recognising him immediately.

Emmett always came and found me; I secretly think it had something to do with Rose and how much she loved me as a sister. I knew that if I ever left the house without telling anyone they would send Emmett looking for me.

Jasper would search the house first of course while Emmett talked to everyone in the house to find any information he could about where I could possibly be.

Every time I ran away – and yes it has happened many times before- Emmett would find me and curl me in a tight embrace and whisper that everything would be alright, that they all loved me and would never let anything hurt me.

The first time I felt like a child, the second I felt a little less like an emotional wreck.

This time, I wiped my nose with my sleeve and motioned for Emmett to put me down. I was stronger than that. I would not let any man see that he had an effect on me.

I would not let the man I love know how much he could crush me.

Emmett smiled at my motivation and pulled me into a brotherly hug. I swatted his arm from rustling my hair and started my journey back.

"Yes, this means I'm getting laid tonight" The giant sang behind me. He had an unusual camp skip in his step and the moment was just too good to pass up.

"Not if I tell Rose about that little secret stash of porn you have" I hit him in the arm and raised my eyebrows.

"She knows_ love_" he winked.

"Not that stash, _Love_" he seemed confused for a moment before he realised there was no other stash and I was only joking.

I had to run back to the house in fear of being thrown over his shoulder and dumped somewhere.

I realised in that moment that these people were my family and that I loved them.

* * *

**So, Gotta have a little Drama :)**

Review please :)


	10. No!

**I know, I know!**

**Sorry my uni dumped all sorts of crappy deadlines on my shoulders.**

**Anyway... Chapter for you :) **

* * *

**Epov**

It has been hours since Bella ran from me and I can't help wondering what I said or did to make her act so strongly towards me.

I had asked about her pleasure kiss because I was curious about them, all of them but she didn't let me have the chance.

She ran from me before I could ask about the others.

I had meant to ask if she could ever just kiss someone without any of the complicated crap. I had meant to ask if I could kiss her again but once again I never got the chance.

I looked out the music room window again and sighed in relief when I saw Bella and Emmett walking back towards the house with smiles on their faces which could only mean that something he said or did made her happy again.

So why was I so upset with him?

It was easy; I was jealous and annoyed that he had managed to make her smile when it was supposed to me that did it. I was supposed to be me that made her smile for the rest of her life.

I took a step back at this new found knowledge and put a hand on the piano to brace myself for the power that thought had on me. That one moment I realised that this women I had tormented when I was not quite whole had an effect on me.

She had a dangerous effect on me.

I realised now that she could break me with just three words and after today I didn't know if those three words would be easy for her to say.

If I hate you would be easy when they fell from her lips like sharp daggers dropping into my feet.

They would fall from her lips and I would be crushed, this made no sense. I had only known this Bella for a small amount of time and already I was attached to her and wondering what would happen if she turned around and gave me that final kiss.

Would I poof away like the rest or would I stay and be her true love?

The weight of that crushed upon my shoulders until I slumped onto the plush fabric underneath me, my breathing became harsher and my eyes shut on their own accord while I thought about it.

Could I be her true love?

Could I help her and save her from this curse?

I realised that while we still had a lot to learn about each other and how much we both needed to change that I wanted too. I wanted to be there for her while she tried to sort everything out, I wanted to be there when she laughed and held her to me when she cried. I wanted to be what Emmett was obviously to that leggy blonde.

Before I knew it my hands had found their way under the wood that covered the piano keys and I was lifting it up, I was lifting up all the pressure weighting me down.

I was lifting it to start something new, to start a new song for Bella.

I placed my hands on the silky keys and began to play something soft, I don't know where it came from but I felt it and I had to play it.

Right now.

I heard the door open after a few chords and I sucked in a large breath when I realised that their footsteps were soft which could only mean it was one of the girls. I hoped it was Bella coming to let me explain.

I turned around to see the object of my confusion standing before me ringing her hands before her; I took a breath and closed the piano lid.

I motioned for her to sit next to me and even though I knew it would be a risk for her she did. She sat so close to me I thought I was going to combust with all this new emotion.

I could smell her hair and her perfume, I could feel the cold coming from her skin from the outdoors and I could hear her delicate breathing as though it was my own.

Jesus Edward what the hell happened to you?

I used to think that women held some sort of power within them that makes men weak at the knees; I thought it had to do with their sex appeal but boy was I wrong.

It had everything to do with them, their smell, the way they flip their hair and their hearts. I knew that it would take a long time before I really understood exactly what I was feeling but I knew that I had to think about this when she was not clouding my thinking area.

My bubble that I had created in the last few days, the bubble that I knew she was slowly popping with her small fingers. She was wrapping her hands around it and squeezing it until there was a hole that she could crawl through.

As soon as she was in my bubble I knew I would seal it back up and keep her from the world.

I would be selfish and demand that she love me.

Did I love her?

I thought of her fondly and I could picture us together as soul mates but did that mean that she would accept it.

Would she kiss me and then expect me to go poof like the rest?

I looked down at her form, the way her lips were pouted like that necklace that was wound around her neck.

The corner of her mouth was turned up in a slight smile like she knew I was looking at her.

"I'm sorry" I blurted out which seemed to knock us both out of the bubble and into the real world.

"You were curious, I suppose I would ask the same thing if I was given three options of a kis-" I cut her off.

"I meant to ask about the others" I said simply hoping she would see the truth that lay hidden in my eyes.

"You did?" she whispered.

"Yes" I breathed and brought my hand to brush away the fallen piece of hair that hangs by her cheek; I tucked it behind her ear and smiled slightly at the naïve woman in front of me.

"Bella, I wondered something else" I cupped her cheek gently.

"What?" she smiled lightly but I was already leaning in…

Further and further until I felt her soft lips beneath mine.

I didn't feel any pain, I didn't feel any pleasure.

She pursed her lips slightly and I knew she wanted this; she wanted to kiss me back.

Her lips parted slightly then it happened.

I was pushed off the stool by an unknown force, my body twitched with the amount of shocks that ran through my body. I felt my body bending and my cells threatening to burst open and change.

"No" I heard her scream. I could still hear her clearly and I could feel her in the room but I couldn't open my eyes.

"Normal kisses are not allowed Isabella, you should know that. Rewards do not come to people like you" A voice harsh and cold came over the wind, it wrapped around us and seeped deep into our bones.

"I won't do it again, just don't hurt him anymore" she cried out sadly.

The jolts stopped instantly but I was worn out.

"Well done, you learnt your second lesson" she whispered silkily.

I frowned at my own stupidity but I could not help feel elated that she had begged for me, begged for me not to hurt anymore.

I don't think the three words were going to fall from her lips today.

With that I thought no more and entered my world.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think :) I'll give you a little more sugar next chapter :)**


	11. Recover

**Epov**

I was aware of someone pacing when I woke. Light footsteps going up and down one side of the bed. I don't know how long I had been asleep but by the sounds of those footsteps the person by the bed was frustrated that I hadn't woken up yet.

My body felt like Bella had given me one of those pain kisses but kicked it up a thousand notches. The footsteps still continued… they just kept going up and down.

I wanted to shout at the person who was drilling a hole into the floor but I knew it was most likely Bella and there was no way I was going to shout at her now. Not after she begged the witch to stop hurting me.

Maybe she did just want to help me get better, be happier.

I wanted to open my eyes and tell her to stop fucking pacing but my eyes were too heavy so I just drifted in and out.

…

I finally -after three more naps opened my eyes to Bella running her fingers through my hair, her fingers felt nice and I wondered what it would be like to run my hands through hers one day.

_You sound like a pussy Cullen. _

You know what, for some reason that didn't bother me. That tiny little detail did not bother me. That little detail made me think about Tanya and how many things I had not done for her because of that tiny detail.

Because I felt like a pansy when I got all mushy and romantic, I guess that was why she left me. I never lay on the covers with Tanya and spoke to her about random things that didn't matter. I never sent flowers to her work place just because I could and I never once told her I loved her.

I was with her for five years and I never told her I loved her.

Come to think of it, I don't think we did anything but have sex and talk about our work. I thought I loved her but now I'm not so sure. I know right now, I wanted to send flowers to Bella just because I could and I also wanted to spend the day lying in the meadow talking about what happened after high school.

Most of all, I just wanted to help her get better.

Now I know that the subject of her curse was a sensitive one I would try to avoid showing too much interest in it until she was ready to tell me. That didn't mean I wasn't interested because boy was I interested.

I wanted to know why she could not be kissed. Surely if a man wanted to kiss her that would mean she would be one step closer to falling in love with said man.

This didn't make any sense.

Carlisle came into the room then and checked me over. Apparently I had been asleep for more than thirteen hours and he was beginning to worry about my health. Apart from the ache that was all over my body I was perfectly fine now.

Well actually, I was confused and I needed to ask Bella to give me something at least.

Bella stood by the window while I ate the meal the leggy blonde had prepared me. I gulped the water like I was dying of thirst. Bella had to refill the large jug twice because of how parched I was. Carlisle said this was normal and that Bella shouldn't be too worried about it.

I tried to re-assure her that I was fine but she just kept filling my glass after I finished it and then went and stood back near the window. After I was full and tired of sitting in bed I finally got up and tried to walk to her.

Apparently my legs were not strong enough the carry my whole weight yet. I sat back down straight away which caught Bella's attention. She turned and looked downright horrified that I had attempted to move towards her. I sucked in a large breath and waited for her to speak.

"I think it's time I explained" She came to my side in the same clothes as the day before and placed her small hand on mine.

"I need you to understand that you can't kiss me like that again" I nodded and hated it. I suddenly felt to blame for her pain.

"I'm sorry I kissed you, I just thought…" I started but she cut me off.

"Don't be sorry. I liked it, I'm just not allowed that" My eyes must have shown my confusion because she took a deep breath and started again.

"When I was cursed as a child I didn't understand what had happened until I got a boyfriend. I tried to kiss him but it hurt him, then a few months later I tried again but all it did was make him moan out in pleasure. I was freaked out so I kissed him again and found out about the sleep kiss. A few weeks later he kissed me and ended up sick for days. He didn't try again." She sighed.

"A few years and boyfriends later I worked out what happened, I finally understood what my curse was. I am cursed to suffer the heartbreak while they find happiness. After the fourth kiss I am sad for a while because I get flashes of the man's perfect life. No one knows this- they just think I am unhappy because the kiss didn't work in my favour"

"I didn't give up on trying to find the man to break the curse until Jacob. He was my best friend and of course I thought we were meant to be because we loved each other. Well I loved him, he didn't feel the same. I kissed him the fourth time when he was drunk and of course he went poof and ended up with a woman named Nessie on his rez, I was heartbroken for so long with that one" She whispered.

"What does that have to do with me?" I said while sipping on my water. I was still so thirsty and it seemed nothing could cure it.

"I realised I didn't love Jake, I still loved my bully" She blushed looking down.

I spat the water out like a fountain and suddenly didn't feel thirsty anymore, I felt a little sick.

**:)**


End file.
